- ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core of the Mayo Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) will coordinate the overall research activities of the Center at both sites in Rochester, Minnesota, and Jacksonville, Florida. The Core will oversee the integration of the research activities of the Center in pursuing the Specific Aims. The Core will interact with program officials at the National Institute on Aging and will be responsible for personnel and financial matters. The Core will also coordinate data transfer and communications with the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center. The Mayo ADRC has an active Pilot Project Program, and the Core will solicit applications, review them and communicate with the National Institute on Aging on selected pilot projects. The Core will also convene the External Advisory Committee for the Mayo ADRC and hold annual meetings. The Internal Steering Committee of the ADRC will be coordinated by the Administrative Core, and monthly videoconferences will be held between Rochester and Jacksonville. The Core will also oversee the activities of the three research projects and support their research missions. Ultimately, the Administrative Core will be responsible for maintaining research along the themes of the ADRC: 1) to evaluate subjects along the AD spectrum and 2) to support research projects for AD-related dementias.